Last Chance
by TDGleek149
Summary: Cory spent the entire summer trying to get over Lea, it didn't work. Now he returns to film season 3 only to find out that Lea and Theo are getting married and she want him to be the maid of honor. He accepts because this could be his last chance.
1. Big News

Big News

Cory Monteith woke up suddenly and glanced over his bed. The sheets were completely messed up and one pillow was on the other side of the room. He at that moment remembered what had caused his room to look like such complete shit.

_The previous night, he had been out at a club as usual, when a blonde girl strutted up to him and gave him a seductive smile. He smirked back, he had eventually bought them both a few drinks and they had talked. When she said that they should take "this" back to his apartment, he happily obliged. Once inside his apartment their lips were locked together and they were rolling around on his bed. Then out of nowhere she managed to say; "So-what-can-you-tell-me-about-season-3?" He barley had paid attention to what she was saying but still said "We start filming tomorrow."_

_After processing what he had just said, Cory sat up. He looked at the blonde "You need to go." _

_She looked at him skeptically. "Why? All the great stars are late to filming." She proceeded to push him back down on the bed but he resisted._

_The girl huffed. "Fine! Mark Salling is hotter anyway." She got up, grabbed her things and stormed out. _

Cory wondered why exactly he hadn't let her stay. He'd been sleeping around all summer. All he knew was that it had something to do with Glee. He suddenly looked over at his clock, 6:02 AM. His eyes got wide and he grunted. "Shit! Late for day one, that's a good sign."

He quickly pulled on some clothing, grabbed his script and ran to his car. He ended up speeding through five red-lights to get to Paramount Studios. When he pulled into the gates he sped over to the Glee lot. He saw his friend Diana Agron walking to her trailer.

"Diana! Hey Diana!" He called out.

"Hey Cory, your late." The actress remarked. "But I should tell you to go find Lea, she has huge news for you!"

Cory thanked Diana and quickly parked his car and ran to his trailer. He dropped his script off and combed his scruffy hair a little bit. Since he had been told that he looked sexy with a little scruff. He then exited his trailer and began to walk the thirty feet between his and Lea's trailers. At that moment, Cory realized why he didn't want to have sex with that blonde girl (did he even know her name?) it was the same reason he had started sleeping around back in May. He had feelings for Lea Michele, he had tried to shake them off for season 3 by doing any hot girl that approached him but it clearly hadn't worked. He sighed and knocked on Lea's door.

"Who is it?" Came the voice of Lea from inside.

"It's Cory!" He called back.

Lea opened her door excitedly and let the tall Canadian in. She smiled her biggest smile at him. "Guess what!" She looked like she was about to burst.

_Oh God she's finally gonna ask me to be with her!_ Cory thought excitedly. _Ha ha! Screw you Theo Stockman!_ "What? With you it's really hard to even begin to guess."

Lea giggled. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yeah!" _Here it comes!_ Cory thought. "Positive."

"Theo and I are getting married! And I want you to be my maid of honor!" Lea exclaimed.

"What?" Was all Cory could choke out.


	2. A Game Plan

A Game Plan

"Cory, I want you to be my maid of honor in Theo and I's wedding!" Lea repeated.

"But why me? Why not Dianna or Jonathan or Jenna or anyone but me?" Cory desperately asked.

"Because, Jonathan's doing his show in New York, and Dianna's promoting her movie. Didn't you hear? For three episodes Quinn is going to be with a traveling church group." Lea explained. "That leaves you."

"I'll think about it. But, could I be the man of honor instead of the _maid_ of honor?" Cory asked.

"Sure Cory, I won't humiliate you with this." Lea agreed."Promise to think about it though."

"Of course." Cory said and walked out of Lea's trailer.

He stomped back to his trailer. He flew open the door and almost kicked his couch over. But he decided he didn't want to have to clean it up later, so instead he just fell onto the couch and thought. His heart was burning with jealousy. _I mean, sure I've been jealous of the guy for almost three years now but still. Marriage is a whole new level, because she'll never be single again! Musical people are hopeless romantics who are brought up on happily ever after. They're the people who when they get bored watch a Disney movie! Theo isn't right for her, I am. If I were with her, I'd see her whenever I could. I'd do what she wanted to do, watch stuff she wanted to watch, go places that she wanted to go. I'd…_

Just as his thoughts were getting a bit dirty, someone knocked on his door. "Yeah?" Cory called out.

"It's Mark, can I come in dude?"

"Doors unlocked." Cory called back.

Mark opened the door to see his friend sprawled out across the couch. His head was shoved into a pillow.

"Dude, what happened did your grandma die?"

"No," Cory started. "Lea's getting engaged to Theo."

Mark let out a sigh. "Word around is that she wants you to be the," he stopped to laugh "Maid of honor."

"Shut up dude. I'm having a bit of a downer day. Because, I sort of like…Lea." Cory confessed.

"And…? Mark coaxed. "Everyone knows that."

"Everyone?" Cory asked.

"Except Lea. Everyone except Lea." Mark stated.

"So, what do I do? I mean, I can't stand there and smile while I watch her get with another guy forever." Cory said.

"I say, you tell her yes. It'll show her that you are a good enough friend to her and care about her enough to do this." Mark explained.

Cory looked at Mark's eyes, he could tell that his friend also had another reason for him to say yes, because whenever Mark had a prank idea, that was basically the same look.

"Alright, what else?"

"The maid of honor-I mean man of honor-spends way more time with the bride than the groom does before the wedding!" Mark's mischievous look only got bigger.

"So you're saying that-" Cory got cut off.

"That you can destroy this wedding from the inside. And have her realize that she is madly in love with you." Mark had a triumphant smile on his face.

Cory began to nod, the speed of it progressed until his smile got huge and he started to really love the idea. "Thanks man."

"No problem dude. Just, while you're doing this, could you possibly stop staring at her with love in your eyes?"

"Why?" Cory asked, unaware that he had been doing that.

"Because it's really getting annoying, and everyone else agrees." That was the last Mark said before exiting the trailer.

Cory rolled his eyes and flipped on the TV. The entertainment news was on. He was still a bit hesitant to say yes to Lea, but yet it was harder to say no. He just wasn't sure if he could make it if Mark's plan didn't work. Suddenly, what the lady on the TV was saying caught Cory's attention.

"The latest couple news is that Glee's Lea Michele is engaged to her Broadway boyfriend Theo Stockman! The wedding is set to be in December and our cameras will be there to capture the whole thing for you live. Tweet us your opinions about this, do you think Lea and Theo are meant to be?"

Cory at that moment realized that he had to say yes. Theo Stockman was not worthy of Lea Michele's love, only he was. So, having made his decision, he marched back over to Lea's trailer and knocked on the door. "It's Cory!" He yelled.

Lea opened the door and smiled at him. "I take it you've made your decision?"

"Yeah, I want to be your man of honor. Because I want to be there for you on your special day." He smiled his trademark crooked smile back at her.

"That's great Cory!" She pulled him into a hug. "Thank you so much."

"Only the best for the best." Cory said as he pulled out of the hug and walked away, leaving Lea smiling.

Mark happened to be walking by. He ran up to Cory. "So you said yes."

"Yeah, what's step two?"

"Find a way to show her in tiny ways that you love her." Mark explained.

"Okay, I can do that." Cory said. "By the way, where are you getting all of this feminine stuff?"

"I-uh, sort of spent the summer with my sister." Mark admitted.

"Dude, really?" Cory suppressed a laugh.

"Yeah, but that's not the point. Just go think of some mushy stuff to do." Mark walked away.

"Well, looks like I've got some fanfics to read!" Cory said.

…

**Yes fanfics. There was an interview back in March or April and Cory actually said he reads them. **

**I don't own Glee (if I did we wouldn't be having these random breaks between episodes!)**

**I don't own Mark Salling, Dianna Agron, Theo Stockman, Lea Michele, or Cory Monteith. **


	3. The Challengers

The Challengers

Cory had ended up spending most of his free time that week finding all of the fanfics about Finn getting Rachel back from Jesse he could find and practically started studying them. He wanted to just invite all of those authors up and ask them what to do considering that they seemed to know a lot more about love than him. He had ultimately decided that he needed to do what Mark said, prove slowly that he was right for Lea instead of Theo and at the same time he had to get some dirt on Theo. He began to Google search Theo too find out anything embarrassing or evil that he had done.

As he was walking around the set one day he saw Lea coming back from getting her afternoon coffee.

"Lea! I have to ask you something!" He yelled as he ran up to her.

"Hey Cory! Before you ask me though, I just want to tell you that the first um…maid meeting is on Wednesday at lunch okay?"

"That's great but tell me, how much do you know about Theo?" Cory asked.

"What do you mean? I'm engaged to him, I'm pretty sure I know him." Lea said.

"Did you know that you're not mentioned on his website? Or that his hair used to be long?" Cory pushed.

"Cory, that's not really important stuff and his hair isn't long now." Lea said, playing along with whatever game she thought Cory was starting.

"And he was just in the ensemble for American Idiot! The ensemble! When was the last time you were in an ensemble?"

"Ragtime, I'm pretty sure." Lea guessed, thinking back through her past.

"That was like what, 14 years ago?" Cory asked.

"Cory, I don't know what you're doing but I have to go film and-"

"He doesn't have a Wikipedia page Lea! No, wiki page! Characters of TV shows have Wikipedia pages! Pencils have their own Wikipedia pages! Everything but him!" Cory had begun to yell.

After a few seconds of processing Cory's strange rant Lea spoke. "Cory, I don't know what's up with you but I'm marrying Theo, Wikipedia page or not." She had to hold back a laugh at the last part as she began to walk away.

Cory sighed and began to walk away until he realized something. "I was only kidding! I'll see you later Lea!" He called.

He saw Lea turn around and smile at him so he knew that it was fine. Cory walked back to his trailer and turned on the TV he didn't have time to notice what was on before he heard a knock on his door. He walked over to it and opened it to find a distressed looking Dianna and Mark. He let them in quickly.

"Okay, what did you guys see?" He asked.

"It's about the plan for you to get Lea-" Dianna began.

"Hold on, how did you know that I'm trying to get Lea to dump Theo and be with me?" Cory asked. His eyes slowly drifted over to Mark. "Did you…?"

"Yeah, sorry man. I had to tell her, she and Jonathan are the best inside sources on Lea that were going to get." Mark apologized.

"Anyway," Dianna began again. "Mark and I were going over lines in the lounge when the radio started talking about Lea and Theo's engagement and all that, and all of a sudden it mentioned that Theo had taken a break from his Broadway role for an unknown reason and has left New York to an unknown location!"

"Your point? I don't need weekly Theo updates." Cory was a bit confused.

"Don't you see dude? He's coming to surprise Lea here at the set!" Mark explained.

"Oh, oh shit." Cory said. "Lea's sure to tell him about me trying to tell her random but bad facts about him. He'll know that I like her, he'll-" Cory was starting to panic.

"Dude, don't worry. Just put the plan on hold for the time he's here and get to know him." Mark suggested.

"Then you could get some real dirt on him. He won't suspect a thing because you're the maid-"

"Man!" Cory interjected.

"Sorry man of honor!" Dianna finished.

"You guys had better be right. And don't tell anyone else without asking first okay?" Cory asked.

Mark and Dianna agreed and exited Cory's trailer. Cory then returned to his couch and popped open a script. Eventually he put it down and paid attention to the TV. Soon, the news they were covering started to get stupid. The reporter was talking about how the filming of _Sex and the City 3: Back to New York_ was almost complete and a script for _Sex and the City 4: Abu Dhabi Again! _Was already in the works. Cory turned the TV off and stood up, he walked to his door, opened it, and walked outside. Clouds were gathering overhead, which didn't happen that much in California. Suddenly, to his dismay, he saw Lea running up to him leading a pale, sullen looking guy. Theo Stockman.

"Cory! Look who's here! He flew all the way from New York to see me!" Lea exclaimed.

"Yeah, hey Theo, I haven't seen you since the Emmy's." Cory said.

"Yeah, well I'm engaged now!" Theo said, kissing Lea's forehead.

"Yeah!" Cory's fake happiness slipped away. "Woo hoo."

"Are you okay Cory? You seem a bit upset." Lea asked.

"No, I'm okay. Just a little tired. I'll see you around…Theo." Cory said, gave Theo a glare, and walked back into his trailer.

"Well, he's a downer. Why is he your maid of honor?" Theo asked his fiancé.

"He's normally full of energy and funny. I've never seen him like this…" Lea began to think. She had recognized the look Cory had given Theo before he had walked back into his trailer. It was known as the "jealousy glare" she had only ever given it to one person.

_November 2__nd__ 2010_

_Lea walked into the Target that she had stopped at. She quickly made her way down to the media section and then to the CD's. She had wanted to pick up the new Taylor Swift CD "Speak Now". Jonathan had called and told her to get it and listen to a song called, Stay Beautiful. _

_Once Lea had paid for the CD and stopped at Starbucks for some more coffee, she got into her car and played the song, when the first word played she knew something was up._

_Cory's eyes are like a jungle…_

_Cory's? Cory's? As in Cory Monteith? The song went on about how this "Cory" would become famous and she wanted him to end up with her. Anger was boiling up inside Lea like all of the coffee she had drank in the last six months was coming back as hot as it was originally served. She had no idea why though, she was with Theo. But she wanted to scratch out Taylor Swifts vocal chords more than she wanted the role of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl at that moment. _

_Later that evening, when Lea was stopping at a gas station on her way home from work, she ran into Taylor._

"_Taylor! How are you?" She asked._

"_I'm good, you?"_

"_Pretty good. I just got your new album today!" Lea exclaimed._

"_Cool! Do you like it?" Taylor asked._

"_Yeah, right now I'm on the song Stay Beautiful and I have to ask is that Cory Monteith?" Lea was pretending to be exited that Taylor might say yes, but she was really ready to attack if she did._

"_Don't tell anyone but yes, it's about Cory Monteith."_

"_That's cool." Was all Lea could say._

"_Well, I have to go, my tanks filled up. I'll see you around Lea!" Taylor innocently said as she drove off._

"_Bye." Lea glared like she never had at the car. She hated the idea of Taylor and Cory, she absolutely hated it!_

Lea remembered going home and calling Jonathan about it and Jonathan telling her that it was possible that Lea was in fact, jealous.

But did that mean Cory was jealous of Theo? And was in love with her?

**And that ends chapter 3.**

**Has Lea realized Cory's feelings? You'll see.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews so far, they're much appreciated. **

**A lot of you have asked this so yes, this is based off of Made of Honor. **

**I don't own Glee, Cory Monteith, Lea Michele, Theo Stockman, Dianna Agron, Mark Salling, Taylor Swift, Jonathan Groff, Google, Wikipedia, Starbucks, Target, "Speak Now" (Taylor Swift's new album), American Idiot, or Sex and the City. **


	4. Confrontation

Confrontation

Lea was overjoyed that Theo had come to visit her. He had informed her that he was going to be staying for two weeks. After the first few days though, Lea was feeling a bit confused. Cory hadn't spoken to her unless he was reading a line from Finn to Rachel. And when Lea tried to talk to him, Theo would show up with a new wedding catalog or cake designs, and when Lea looked back she would always see Cory glaring the jealous glare at her and Theo. One day, Lea was going to pick up her script for the new episode when she bumped into Cory.

"Sorry Lea." He mumbled. He began to shuffle away but she stopped him.

"Cory, what's been up with you lately? You're avoiding me and I always see you glaring daggers at Theo." She asked, tightening her already firm grip on his arm.

"Frankly, your boyfriend seems to not really want me around. For that, I think he's a bit of a dick. So, I glare at him because he's overprotective of you, if you ever hope to continue your career-which for the record you probably will-you've got to tell him that you're going to hang out and be friends with guys you have to kiss. I know you disagree though and that's fine, I just hope you realize what he's doing." Cory tried to walk off again but Lea clearly wasn't finished.

"You think my boyfriend is a dick? You are truly the world's greatest maid of honor." She sarcastically said.

"It's just because I like spending time with you. And your boyfriend clearly doesn't want any," he motioned the space between them with his hands. "…stuff between us. Friendship, hate, or…whatever!"

"Well, I can talk to him because honestly, I've missed spending time with you too." Lea confessed. She looked up at Cory and their eyes met.

"Lea, I-" Cory was about to confess his feelings until who should run up, Theo.

"Hey Lea! …Cory." The New Yorker said.

"Theo." Cory mumbled.

It was then Lea realized that she still had her hand wrapped around Cory's muscular arm and had been staring into his eyes. That was never a good thing for your future husband to see. She quickly removed her hand and broke the awkward silence that had overcome the three of them. "Theo, Cory and I were just talking and you do know that I need to work out wedding stuff with the maid of honor right?" She asked.

"I know baby I know, it's only that since my two weeks are almost up, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Is that wrong?" Theo asked.

"No, of corse it's not. It's just that since Cory and I are such great friends we like spending time with each other and Cory thinks that you're purposefully keeping us from that." Lea said.

Theo and Cory then both stared at each other, both with glares on their faces. Cory ended the silence with a short, "I have to go film, later Lea." And he was off.

Theo watched Cory walk away until he was sure the actor was out of earshot. "What the hell Lea?" He angrily asked.

"What?" Lea asked, completely confused.

"_Cory and I like spending time with each other! _Doing what? Hooking up? Having sex?" Theo accused.

"You, you think I'm cheating on you?" She asked.

"At the most, at the least that Canadian fool is in complete love with you."

"Cory is not a fool, and he's not in love with me!" Lea defended.

"Sure, he just glares at me and stares at you because he's bored. No! He's jealous of me Lea! And I wouldn't be shocked that if tonight he is going to have a dream that you two are having sex in every possible place!" Theo yelled,

"He's just my friend Theo! Calm down!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you told me you had feelings for him. I mean, ask half of the Glee fans."

"Now I like him? You're being ridiculous!" Lea angrily said.

"I have to go, I have a call to make, but just consider that everything I do is for an important reason." With that Theo departed.

Later that day, Cory was in Mark's trailer with Dianna discussing plans. Cory had just finished detailing the bits of the argument between Lea and Theo he had heard. Theo should have remembered that he and Lea were both stage actors whose jobs were to project lines to the back of gigantic theaters in New York City. So he ended up hearing a good amount of it to understand what was going on.

"Woah, that guy is seriously possessive!" Mark commented.

"Did he seriously say that you had dreams about you and Lea having sex everywhere?" Dianna laughed. "In a trailer, on a chair, in an airport, on a stage, in a bush-"

"Shut up!" Cory yelled.

"Well excuse me for bringing up the truth." Dianna said.

"What? You guys don't actually think that I dream about…? Come on!"

"Cory, you are swimming in Egypt." Mark said.

"What?" Cory said, confused at Mark's odd statement.

"In denial!" He and Dianna said simulatiously.

"Yes, ladies and gentlemen boys and girls, let it be known that on September 25th 2011 Cory Monteith admitted his true dream!" Mark said in a mocking tone. "To make sweet love to miss Lea Michele on a pile of sheet music for hours and hours!"

"Dammit Mark shut up!" Cory yelled again.

"The walls are sound proof Cory chill out!" Dianna was still laughing.

Cory had the sudden feeling that it could be a long day.

**Chapter 4 is done.**

**I wanted to end it differently but I wanted to get this out soon. **

**I don't own Cory Monteith, Lea Michele, Theo Stockman, Mark Salling, Dianna Agron, or Glee.**


	5. Anticipation

Anticipation

The month ended up flowing by in a jealous blur for Cory. Once Theo had left everything had pretty much gone back to normal with Lea. They had planned a good amount of things for the wedding and had sent out all the invitations. Cory had met with Dianna and Mark almost every day and discussed a good plan. There were several ideas that came up during the discussions. Dianna had suggested he serenade her with a "charming rendition of some romantic Broadway song". Mark suggested that he just kiss her and "get it over with", preferably with some "accidental" sex. To which he received a glare from Dianna and an eye roll from Cory.

It was November 1st and Lea and Cory were meeting with the bridesmaids. Who were Dianna, Jonathan, and Jenna. They were meeting at Starbucks due to the fact that it had been strangely cold for California recently and they needed the coffee to warm up. Cory had offered to drive Lea but she said she had something to do beforehand and didn't want to make him wait.

Whatever it was Lea was doing, it ended up taking a long time. The four "maids" were sitting at a table, waiting for the bride. Up until that moment they had been speculating about what could be holding Lea up until Dianna saw a perfect moment to kick the plan back into gear.

"It just doesn't make sense because I know Lea and she is never late. For anything. Not even a shot at the doctors!" Jonathan speculated.

"Guys," Dianna began. "As bridesmaids it's our job to be 100% behind Lea through this but since she's not here can we be honest, does anyone here truly want her to end up with Theo?"

"As a bridesmaid, I'm completely in favor of Theo." Jenna stated. "As a friend, hell no! I'm sorry, sometimes he looks like a zombie to me."

"I think we all know Cory's opinion on the matter." Jonathan joked.

Cory looked over at Jonathan with wide eyes and then turned to glare at Dianna. "You told him too?"

Dianna had a confused look on her face. "No…I actually didn't."

"No, she didn't, but I could tell. I could tell you were in love with her from the moment I first saw you two hanging out on the set. I thought, okay this guy loves Lea, and frankly to this day I still have no problem with it." Jonathan explained. "In a nutshell, I know things."

Dianna quietly laughed to herself at Jonathan's powers of observation while Cory just looked confused.

"So, you want to win her over before the wedding right?" Jonathan asked.

Cory nodded. "Yeah, I figured being maid of honor would help with that."

"Well, the wedding's on Christmas Eve so we've got a month and 23 days to execute a plan." Jonathan said.

"We've sort of already started." Cory admitted motioning between him and Dianna.

"I knew that, why else would _Dianna_ have brought it up?" Jonathan pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Cory asked.

"Dianna as opposed to you." Jonathan explained.

"Well, I think that we should have you and Lea meet up somewhere and just have a day of bride-maid of honor, in which you can really get into her innermost feelings about everything that's going on right now. You could reveal some inner doubt about her relationship with Theo that you could start hinting you and Lea would never have." Jenna explained.

"That's a great plan Oprah!" Dianna joked.

"Who's Oprah?" Suddenly came from behind Dianna. She turned around to see the smiling face of Lea holding a cup of coffee. The table suddenly grew tense.

"Jenna um…just said something funny that's all." Jonathan nervously said.

"Oh, okay." Lea said and sat down next to Cory, who smiled at her.

"So guys Theo and I are heading to New York in eight days-"

"What?" Cory asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, I mean filming is almost done for the first half of the season so why not?"

Jonathan suddenly got the idea to put Jenna's plan into action. "Lea, you haven't picked out a dress or silverware or things like that, maybe you and Cory should do that on Saturday after the weeks filming is finished." He suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Lea said. "Cory, are you up for a shopping day?"

"Sure, I am after all, the maid of honor." Cory said.

Just then, Lea's phone rang. She picked up and walked off to talk.

"Good job Jonathan! Cory, you need to get out anything you can, okay?" Dianna said.

"Yeah, sure." Cory mumbled. All he could think about was how he was going to have to spend the whole day with Lea,

Shopping.

**Shopping, a man's worst fear.**

**Well, you'll see how it all plays out in chapter 6.**

**I'm hoping to finish this story by Christmas day so I'm turning into a typing maniac.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews so far! **

**I don't own Glee, Cory Monteith, Lea Michele, Jonathan Groff, Dianna Agron, Jenna Ushkowitz , Oprah, or Starbucks.**


End file.
